My Little Angel
by arashi wolf princess
Summary: Father’s day is coming around the corner, Leia feels jealous of everyone else with their father. Even though Bail was a good father to her she couldn’t help but wonder about her father and if he ever loved her.
1. Chapter 1

_Arashi: This is my first Star Wars story I ever written. It's a late father's day gift for my dad. Also show a connection between fathers with his children especially if he has a daughter. The idea for this story was "Cowgirl don't cry" by Brooks and Dunn, it's an incredible song it has a story behind it. If you have time or chance listen to it and you can find it on you _

_Disclaimers-I don't own Star Wars or the Cowgirls don't cry they belong to their original owners. Star Wars and its characters owned by Lucas Films. Cowgirls don't cry rightful owners Brooks and Dunn._

_Summary: Father's day is coming around the corner, Leia feels jealous of everyone else with their father. Even though Bail was a good father to her she couldn't help but wonder about her father and if he ever loved her. Anakin is given a chance to reunite with his kids but he wouldn't feel right if it was only him and decide to ask the Force if he could bring someone special along with him._

_Thoughts 'thoughts"_

_**Force communication -Person-**_

_Bonds___

________________________________________________________________________

My Little Angel

In the old Jedi Temple on Coruscant, a brown haired woman gazed around the training rooms that have not been used ever since the Jedi perished. She could feel the Force all round the building even though she denied it to everyone she knew including her twin brother, Luke. She just was tired of everything that had happened after the empire fell and the New Republic is still being built slowly back up to the glory of the original. 

Only reason that Leia ventured into the temple was to get away from the festivity of celebrating to honor fathers all around the galaxy. She felt a little bit left out from those who had their fathers as they grew up if they have not been killed during the reign of power by the Emperor and his right hand man Darth Vader. Sure she grew up with a father but it wasn't her real father though. Sure Bail was a kind and wonderful father whom she will always love. It was not the same feeling if she had birth father around.

But there was a part of her she fought with herself when she was small after Leia found out that Bail adopted her. Apart of her wondered if her birth father, the same man who killed thousands of people during the empire reigns and before he turned to the dark side, ever cared about her or Luke. She had no idea who her father was until the day when Luke fought the emperor with the help of Darth Vader. 

Then after the celebration of destroying the reign of the empire, Luke told her that they are twins and Darth Vader is their father. He said that his real name was Anakin Skywalker once known through out the galaxy as the hero with no fear during the clone wars. At first she thought he was joking at first but looking closer at his blue she knew that he was in fact telling the truth. She felt the bond that always been there but never really paid any attention to.

Luke explained to her later on that he saw their father with three other people: Obi-wan Kenobi, Yoda, and another man whose name was Qui-gon Jinn. Master Yoda smiled his strange smile at the younglings as he turned to his companions especially the man who looked like he was 23. 

Qui-gon had an arm around both Anakin's and Obi-wan's shoulders as the three smiled at Luke. Luke noticed his father sad look when he gazed at Leia knowing it will take her longer to forgive him after what he did as Darth Vader. 

After that day Leia found time to search up any information on both Anakin Skywalker and Padmé Amidala. She learned that her hero, senator Amidala was in fact her mother and the youngest queen of Naboo's history. Her father on the other hand was a little bit hard to find his information. 

She had to go to the Jedi temple to search for the archives for info on him. She learned that he joined the Jedi when he was 9 going on 10 years old after the famous battle of Naboo. Then he fought in the clone wars for three years no longer a padawan but a Jedi knight where he earned his nick name sometime during the war as the Hero with No Fear.

For the reason why he turned to the dark side, she had no clue at all and wanted to know besides all the ideas bouncing in her head were driving her crazy. Leia sighed softly as she heard her comm go off. 

"What is going on now? Can't Han get the hint that I want to be alone on the one day I don't much like! I hate this holiday more now that I have no parent to be with. Bail that raised me is dead and so is my father. I wonder if he ever cared about me or Luke. If he did why in the world did he joined the emperor?" Leia said out loud sitting down on the dusty floor fighting back the tears forming in her eyes.

________________________________________________________________________

************************************************************************

In the afterlife, Obi-wan Kenobi scratched the back of his head as he watched his brother beat his hand in the tree. The man sighed understanding the other a lot more better then he thought. He watched his old friend finally take out his anger from holding it in for the last couple of days. Obi-wan had a feeling that it had to deal with to and little did he know he was right.

Anakin closed his blue eyes pushing back his temper from the day's events. He felt his little girl's presence more today then any other day. The feelings of great pain rolling of her in the force for the one day that had haunted her since the tender age of 9 when she found out she was adopted. The celebrations for fathers, he knew it was dreading Leia for a couple of weeks to the point it was driving him to madness. 

His wife had a wonderful privilege to smack in the back of the head because he was pacing too much and couldn't take it any more. He wanted to talk about this with his friend but he had no idea how to begin and Anakin half paid attention to Qui-gon who mediated near by feeling for the younger man. He looked at both Anakin and Obi-wan as sons he never had and they treated him as their father if they don't deny it that is.

"Anakin please stop punching the poor tree. What did it ever do to you?" Obi-wan teased the younger man gently hoping he would take the bait.

Anakin looked at his friend then his hand to find it was in fact bleeding. His icy blue eyes widen somewhat as he replied in a dead tone that nearly got Obi-wan to grimace. "Sorry Obi-wan, it seems that I have quite a bit of things on my mind."

_**Like for instance my daughter for one.-Anakin-**_

_**Anakin I'm very much sure that Leia is fine. -Obi-wan-**_

_**Have you felt the pain in the Force that is generated off her?-Anakin-**_

_**Boys stop this ridicules conversation. We got couple of people standing wait for the two of you to finish-Qui-gon annoyed-**_

_**Sorry master, we didn't mean to cause harm.-Anakin and Obi-wan shame-**_

_**Obi started it first any ways-Anakin smugly-**_

"I did not Anakin!" Obi-wan said out loud not looking at the two guests glaring at his old friend and one time padwan.

The said two guests tried their best to keep their laughter softly as the two of the three Jedi continued to argue Anakin through the Force while Obi-wan did it out loud. Padme and Shimi took one more glance at the unsuspected jedis as Qui-gon shook his head in embarrassment as the two women started laughing their heads off. Both jedis stop their silly argument as they to see who their guests were and turned red in embarrassment. The two men scratched the back of their heads smiling at the other sheepishly for a moment when the three jedis felt the aura of the Force spike suddenly.

Before any of them could leave a form start taking shape from the water near the river. A woman appeared her silver-like hair glittered as it swayed in the breeze, her eyes as green as the nearby meadows glowed like emeralds in near the flames. When the women set her gaze on the three Jedi they looked at her with wonder. Her emerald eyes took in her chosen one, he done well despite his mistake for his path but he fixed and stopped a great evil in the galaxy. She had one more mission he has to complete and he could finally rest in peace. 

"Hello my children, it been quite sometime when I answered your questions. Before you ask you I am, I'll give you a hint. I'm the one thing you always call on in your lives?" The silver haired woman spoke with softness that still head power.

"You don't mean…" Qui-gon started as his dark eyes widen.

"That you are…" Obi-wan continued where his old master left off.

"The Force who we ask for help in quest and all that, right." Anakin finished for the two older men.

The Force let out a laugh a sound that held great beauty and joy to it. As she answered the wind gently picked up fallen leaves off the ground swirling them around the jedis. 

"That is right. I came here for Anakin to do something that came up. I wish to speak with him alone and I would like no interruptions." The voice reply in the swirl of the leaves as the woman disappeared into thin air.

_**Anakin can you hear me?-The Force asked gently not wanting to scare her chosen one.**_

_**Yes milady, what can I be of service to you?-Anakin replied respectfully.**_

_**I need you to go to the world of the living. I felt a great tremor in the force from your daughter and I'm usually one to decide matters of your redemption you wanted. I decide to make this your redemption, help your daughter deal with the pain she is going through and have her forgiveness. I know you feel guilty for all the things you did. Will you expect the mission and the terms to this arrangement.-The Force murmured as she watch Anakin's eyes darken somewhat protectively of his child hurt.**_

_**Milady I have a request before I answer to the terms. Can I bring someone with me on this mission?-The dark blond asked the majestic that is the Force.**_

_**Yes-Came the soft answer. **_

_**Can you give me a couple of minutes to ask my wife first?-Hopeful look entering the blue eyes.**_

_**You may-the leaves flew somewhat in the distance.**_

_Padme can you hear me?_

_Ani, of course I could hear you._

_I got go to the living realm for a mission I'm being sent on._

_What?! But Anakin you still got the redemption you got to do._

_It is my redemption, angel. I got to help Leia and get her forgiveness. I was wondering if you wanted to come along with me besides Obi-wan once he finds out that is._

_Of course I want to come. They are my children too and the celebration of fathers is coming up in a few days. Oh poor Leia it must be bad for her right now._

_Yes basically the problem right now with Leia. Luke is fine with it and him as no problem with the holiday. I got to answer the Force before she gets annoyed with me as it is. Love you angel._

_Love you to, Ani_

_**My wife and I are in and before Obi-wan ask you, let him in also. It might be a wonderful treat for Luke and him to see each other once more.**_

_**Very well chosen one and here is where your redemption shall begin.**_

_**________________________________________________________________________**_

Arashi: Ok originally I was going to make it a one-shot but I change my mind at the last second. It would most likely going to be one to two more chapters depending on the story. Please read and review.


	2. Chapter 2 Unexpected Guests

Arashi: Here is the second chapter; I hope you will enjoy it. Qui-gon will be joining the others when they go visit the twins.

Disclaimer-I don't own Star Wars and if I did I wouldn't have Anakin turn to the dark side.

Thoughts 'thoughts"

_**Force communication **__-Person-_

_Bonds _

*Time flow*-Hour, etc

.

Recap

_Very well chosen one and here is where your redemption shall begin._

________________________________________________________________________

Unexpected Guests

_**Before I take you to the realm of the living there is someone I want you to take as well**__.-_the Force

_**Who would that be milady?-**_Anakin

_**Qui-gon will be the one to keep an eye on your process for this mission. Is that fine with you chosen one?**__-_The Force

_**Yes but I got to talk to Qui-gon first on the matter**_**.-**Anakin

_**You called for me Ani?**__-_Qui-gon

_**Yeah I want to ask if…**__-_Anakin

_**I don't mind at all and have nothing plan. Thank you milady for such an opportunity and I won't let you down. Let's end this conversation so we could get started, don't you agree milady.-**_Qui-gon

_**What splendid yet wonderful idea, young one.-**_The Force

Obi-wan watch as Anakin shook his head muttering something a crazy yet interesting mission. Looking over at Qui-gon for answers to only find the man smiling as he called out to him and Padmé. "Let's get something's ready for the trip."

Not really wanting to be rude Padmé asked curiously and as for Obi-wan. "You're coming too?"

In the background Obi-wan muttered under his breath. "What about me?"

Hearing both his father figure, older brother and his wife talking about how this little trip is going to work. "All three of you are coming along with me." Anakin answered before the others could question him.

The three people all smiled at him as they took off to get their things ready for the trip. Padmé dragged Anakin away as she called out to the others that they will be here in about an hour. He just muttered under his breath, "Only she would do this."

Both of the older Jedis laughed as they watch the scene happy that they could go along for the trip. They both knew that Anakin been wrapped around Padme's finger since the day he first meet her. But they didn't hear him complaining about it.

*An hour later*

Padmé glared at her husband as he stood standing still wait for two people to show up. She was getting impatient waiting for both Qui-gon and Obi-wan to appear when she notice that Anakin called out to someone that was coming.

"Hey Qui-gon it's about time that you showed up. For a minute there I was almost afraid that you're like Obi-wan when he forgets something." Anakin told the older man with his boyish grin on his lips.

The older man rolled his eyes at the younger's antics as he glances at the woman besides the blond. She seem to be giving off an angry force waves off her, Qui-gon chuckle at seeing the Hero with No Fear trying not to flinch at his own wife being angry. He could understand it is still a touchy subject for Anakin dealing with his temper that helped him become Darth Vader.

Putting on a nice smile while clenching her teeth in annoyance she asked politely as possible. "Qui-gon where in the world is OBI-WAN KENOBI AT?!" she yelled towards the end.

Anakin just groaned in the background something like. "Obi-wan really in for it now dealing with her."

The said person just showed up when he heard his name, he look at Anakin wondering what is going on. Suddenly a small hurricane and typhoon known as Padmé move closer to where he was stand. He understood clearly what the problem was, he showed up a bit late as it was and now she is angry because she wants to see her children once more. Her beautiful brown eyes glowed with anger as her whisper the following words. "Mark my words Obi-wan; I'm going to make your life miserable now because you decide to show up late when I want to see my children. Do you understand?"

"Sorry about that Padmé, I got lost on the way coming here and I understand clearly. Just please don't kill me!" Obi-wan answered meekly.

Anakin shook his head as he watch Obi-wan pleading to his wife, at the corner of his eye he noted that Qui-gon was not going to interrupt the scene before him. Icy blue eyes look at stormy grey eyes with a hint of green in the iris sent secret messages not spoken loudly. They both clearly agree with Padmé but they didn't want to be part of the fight.

Obi-wan look at Anakin and Qui-gon as they talk among themselves; he tried not to glare at them as he was doing their best not to laugh. Padmé followed his glare to find her husband and her friend has innocent looks on their faces.

What the four didn't expect was the Force to show up behind them. She felt so many emotions coming off the four people in front of her. She almost felt sorry for the twins and their friends that are going are stuck with this problem for sometime.

She let them continue their disagreement as she muttered under her breath, "I might as well send them already." She chanted a soft spell in an ancient language as a light mysteriously appeared surrounding the three Jedis and an ex-senator. The four didn't realize they are beings sent to the realm of the living.

________________________________________________________________________

************************************************************************

-Jedi Temple, Coruscant-

Leia continue to wander around the temple, as her comm beeped several times for the last hours. Most of them where from Han, wondering when she is going to get done at the senate. Her brother only commed her twice to she how she's doing and tell her something is coming but not sure what. It was one of those things that she liked about Luke, he cares but willing to wait patiently for her to calm down before asking her what's wrong.

She didn't want to talk to anyone right now and felt better to be left alone. The air area around the temple changed slightly as a weird light in the middle of the room, Leia lifted her hand up to cover her eyes as the light slowly dimmed as she hear voices coming out. Her hand automatically found the gun and small dagger at her waist.

"Ouch what was that for." A male's voice was heard.

"Well it's your fault in the first place!" Gentle voice of a woman answered the first.

"And I thought Ani and Obi were bad enough." a older man's voice

"Hey leave me out of this old man." A younger of the two men's voices ranged out

"Who are you calling old man, my padawan?"

"I ain't a padawan anymore! That's Obi-wan over there."

"What! I'm not a padawan, neither Ani…"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence!"

"Should I even ask?"

What's wrong Anikins afraid of a big bad hutt going to get you?"

"You know that you're going to get it now, Obi-wings."

"Sithspits I hate that bloody nickname! Anakin stop laughing you know that is not funny!"

"Obi-Wings?" The older male and a woman's voices asked.

Leia's brown eyes widen as the light disappeared and in its place was four people, three jedis and a woman. The first man wore a tan colored tunic and pants with a light saber on his belt. His hair tied back, brown with streaks of silver, his stormy grey eyes should amusement and wisdom.

The second man was dressed similar to the older man but he had armor around his shoulders. His brown hair almost reached his shoulder but not quite, and his eyes held a look of wisdom and exasperated look as he glared at the woman in the group.

The woman wore a beautiful yet simple of outfit of a cream pants with a blue tunic. Her brown eyes glared in annoyance and anger while continuing the glaring contest with the second man. The last man sighed as he closed his eyes for a moment tilting his head slightly that caused his dark blond locks to cover one of his eyes. His hair curled slightly around his slight broad shoulders. He opened his eyes and Leia nearly gasped out loud staring at familiar colored eyes of the man in front of her. A small part of her recognized the man but she didn't know who the man is at all.

Anakin felt a pair of eyes on him, he glanced around and saw a woman around in her early to mid twenties from the look of her. She looked a lot like Padmé but with his nose and mouth. He knew this is his daughter by instinct and he felt the urge to take the pain look in her brown eyes out of them. He noticed her staring at the four of them and her slight repressing laughter rolling waves in the force that surrounded her despite the confusion and recognition.

He whispered to the others softly not wanting to scare his daughter that much. "It would be best that you argue this elsewhere for now."

"Why would that be Anakin?" Qui-gon asked curious to the reason why until he noticed his young friend nod his head to the woman in the room. This got the two people arguing to shut up.

A look of understanding appeared on Qui-gon's features as he looked at the young woman in front of the group. Wanting to make sure that this right person they are looking for besides her brother. Through the Force he sense both Anakin and Padmé in her especially Anakin.

Leia felt a strange reason to laugh her head just seeing Ben Kenobi again after so long. She glanced at the woman and recognized her as her mother, Padmé then the old man was not really familiar to her but she just wanted someone. She quickly grabbed her comm unit and called Luke hoping that he would answer.

"Luke I need your help!" Leia hissed in the unit as she kept an eye on the people in front of her.

"Leia what's going on? Is everything alright?" Luke nearly shouted through the unit.

"Just get your butt at the temple now and I don't want to be stuck with lunatics!" She finally shouted at her twin not paying attention to the four. Anakin wanted to start laughing while Padmé couldn't help but wonder where her daughter got that from.

Leia looked at them with a look of distrust on her face especially to the older two men and the woman who looked a lot like her mother. She wasn't all that sure of the older Blond though she wanted to ask someone what's going on when the doors open to the temple as a breeze flowed in and she thought for a moment that she heard a voice that said, _**"Soon my child you will understand. Trust with your heart and you will find what you desire." **_

Leia glanced around trying to find where that voice came from when her twin brother ran into the room and he nearly yelped at the sight of seeing Obi-wan and Anakin. His own blue eyes widen in shock as he took in the other two people besides his old mentor and his father. He wanted to say something but nothing came out as he felt darkness coming over him. Leia watched her twin fall backwards, he passed out muttering softly "They're actually here."

"You got to be kidding me, right. How are we related when you freaked and faint on me." Leia scowled at her twin. She looked up at the man with similar Icy blue eyes close to her brother's but these are different. And she is wondering who is this man and the others behind him.

________________________________________________________________________

Arashi: Well here is the second chapter of My little Angel. I hope I did an ok job on this story. Not really sure if I should make it longer then three chapters. Please read and review.


	3. Chapter 3 Are they really here?

Arashi: I'm sincerely sorry for the lateness of the third installment of my little Angel. I got good news for those who wanted this story to be longer then three chapters, you got your wish. I'm making this into a multi-chapter story and depending on how the story is going to end there might be a possible squeal to this story.

Disclaimers I don't own SW but like so many others I wish though but George Lucas is the rightful master and creator of a wonderful world that spreads all over the galaxy.

Thoughts 'thoughts'

_**Force communication **__-Person-_

_Bonds _

*Time flow*-Hour, etc

Recap:

She wasn't all that sure of the older Blond though she wanted to ask someone what's going on when the doors open to the temple as a breeze flowed in and she thought for a moment that she heard a voice that said, _**"Soon my child you will understand. Trust with your heart and you will find what you desire." **_

Leia glanced around trying to find where that voice came from when her twin brother ran into the room and he nearly yelped at the sight of seeing Obi-wan and Anakin. His own blue eyes widen in shock as he took in the other two people besides his old mentor and his father. He wanted to say something but nothing came out as he felt darkness coming over him. Leia watched her twin fall backwards; he passed out muttering softly "They're actually here."

"You got to be kidding me, right. How are we related when you freaked and faint on me." Leia scowled at her twin. She looked up at the man with similar Icy blue eyes close to her brother's but these are different. And she is wondering who is this man and the others behind him.

________________________________________________________________________

On the floor, Luke groaned as the pain came forward and he felt stampede of people running over him. He heard his twin grumbling under her breath about something but he didn't know what exactly. He saw a pair of brown eyes very similar to his sister but these were different, they have wisdom and love of a mother for her child. Standing right next to the woman, Luke noticed his father and Ben both of them smiling at him gently.

Leia rolled her eyes slightly at her twin as she told him, "Nice way to react Luke. The almighty Jedi of the new order fainted and you know that will be a wonderful story to bring up eventually."

Luke scowled at Leia wondering what side of the family she got that sarcastic humor from. Obi-wan sniggered behind Anakin's back as he said loud enough for Anakin to hear. "There is no denying it that is your daughter, Anakin."

Leia held out her hand helping Luke get off the ground as the pounding in his head slowly disappeared. Luke smile appreciably at Leia when his blue eyes took in his father and Obi-wan. He stared at the two of them for several minutes waiting for something to happen. The younger blond felt his world was going to cave just seeing his old mentor and friend and his own father. He started laughing so hard that he was practically rolling on the ground. Qui-gon glance at Anakin wondering if the boy was going to be ok or not. Padmé getting a little bit worried and concern for her son as she watch him fall back on the ground laughing for no strange reason. Anakin sighed as he muttered through his and Obi-wan's bond.

_**Obi-wan do you think Luke is going to be alright? - **_Anakin

_**I just hopes my friend.-**_Obi-wan

Anakin rolled his eyes as he glance around the room to look for something that will calm the laughing Luke down. His icy sapphire eyes widen slightly as a mischievous look entered as he look at the fountain as the water flowing. An idea came to mind but how was he going to do it if Obi-wan is paying to close attention to him? With an invisible smirk on his lips, Anakin gathered the force as he closed his eyes pretending to get the upcoming headache to pass, he raised the water above Luke's head and let go.

Luke yelped as he felt water hit him and it was cold. Qui-gon mutter more to himself but made sure everyone else heard. "I couldn't have done it better then myself."

Padmé glared at her husband as she asked him in her senator's voice. "Was that really necessary Anakin?"

Anakin groaned he hated when she used that voice that usually mean for him that he's going to get it later. "Come on Padmé it was just a way for him to calm down. There is no harm done." He replied hoping to be in her good side.

Leia blinked at the names the couple were talking, she heard those names before. She looked at them closely to see that the woman look a lot like her and the man seemed to be like Luke. Luke on the other hand glared slightly at his father then at Obi-wan. "That ain't funny Ben." Luke grumbled as he picked himself off the floor once more.

Anakin and Obi-wan smirked at Luke as they answered at once. "The force is a mysterious thing but to hand it. That takes practice."

Qui-gon chortled as he remember Mace told him that and man he was glad that Windu isn't here. Padmé giggled at her husband and friend antics toward her son. Leia wasn't sure what to think as she watch she guessed was her mother and father laughing with Ben and the older gentleman.

Qui-gon grinned as he scolded, "Alright you three enough of your joking already. We still got to tell Luke and Leia our names as it is."

Padmé smiled as she answer, "Sorry about that Qui-gon."

Obi-wan and Anakin stared at the other for a couple of minutes before they quip together sync with the other in the force. "Sorry father we won't do it again."

Qui-gon shook his head at the two of them and understood why they said it that way. He turns to the twins as they watch the four interact with wide eyes. "I better introduce myself; I'm Qui-gon Jinn. You already know Obi-wan here and the two couple next to him is Anakin Skywalker and Padmé Skywalker. You could say that they are your parents."

Luke and Leia said nothing for a few moments each not sure what to do. Luke finally spoke after quite sometime passed by. "You're really here."

Padmé moved towards her children as Anakin followed a couple of steps behind. Luke gazed at the woman who is supposed to be his mother, he couldn't help but feel safe and secure suddenly. He then notice that he was in his mother's arms tears streaming down their faces as he whimpered slightly missing the chance to grow up with both of his parents' love.

Anakin smiled glad that Luke is willing to give him and Padmé a second chance and all he has to do is to talk to his daughter. He glance at Leia waiting for her to do something but she just stood there staring at him with a confused yet hurt expression on her face. He knew what she was thinking about the time when he was Darth Vader. He wish that he could take back all the suffering he did to his little angel. He had to talk to her alone from her brother since Luke already understood the reason.

Hoping that his daughter could hear him through the father daughter bond he gently called out to her through the force.

_**Leia can you hear me?**_

Leia jumped not use to hearing some speaking in her head, curious if she could do it herself she responded slowly. _**Why should I trust you? I don't know the reason why you're here but leave me alone!**_

_**Leia, sweet little angel, I just wanted to talk to you alone so you can understand my reasons. I understand that you don't trust me but don't blame your mother because of me and for the reason why I'm here. I'm here to get to know my daughter you I never got the privilege to talk to but her brother. I just want her to know that I loved her and I'm sorry for what I did when I was Darth Vader. I hope one day that I could get her forgiveness and I would be happier then ever.**_

_**________________________________________________________________________**_

Arashi: There is the third chapter of the story and I sort of left it at the cliff hanger. You think that Leia should forgive her father before or after listening to the reason why he turned? Please read and review.


	4. Chapter 4 Truth finally comes out, part

Arashi: A new chapter and most likely a turning point in the relationship between Anakin and Leia. Thanks for review for the last chapter and I promise to work on the grammar. ^^'

Disclaimer-Don't own star wars. Simple yet very sweet/

_**Force communication **__-Person-_

_Bonds-Padmé-Anakin Obi-wan-Anakin, Qui-gon-Obi-wan, Qui-gon-Anakin, Leia-Luke, Anakin-Luke, eventually Anakin-Leia_

*Time flow*-Hour, etc

Recap:

Leia jumped not use to hearing some speaking in her head, curious if she could do it herself she responded slowly. _**Why should I trust you? I don't know the reason why you're here but leave me alone!**_

_**Leia, sweet little angel, I just wanted to talk to you alone so you can understand my reasons. I understand that you don't trust me but don't blame your mother because of me and for the reason why I'm here. I'm here to get to know my daughter you I never got the privilege to talk to but her brother. I just want her to know that I loved her and I'm sorry for what I did when I was Darth Vader. I hope one day that I could get her forgiveness and I would be happier then ever.**_

________________________________________________________________________

The Truth finally comes out, part 1

Leia sighed as she felt the man waiting patiently for her answer but she didn't know what to do since this man was at one time her worst nightmare, Darth Vader. The man's word's seem to be honest and most of all the love of a father. A part of her want to bask in that love and comfort only her birth father could give not like Bail at all. Could she really forgive this man for what he did to her before and is in fact apologizing for it?

Through the force bond or link, Leia didn't really care which it was at the moment contacted Anakin once more as wariness laden through her voice. _**I rather hear your reasons first before I make my mind up if I believe in you or not. Until then I won't judge until I hear the whole story straight but that doesn't mean I'll trust you off the bat.**_

Anakin smiled half-hearted at his daughter understanding her reasons quite well and willing to abide by her rules. Taking most caution, Anakin called out to Obi-wan through their bond of master and padawan that eventually changed to one of brothers'.

_Obi-wan can you hear me?_

_Anakin what's wrong? Is everything alright?_

_Look master I going to drag Leia away for a bit to talk to her own while giving Padmé, you, and dad…I mean Qui-gon a chance to talk to Luke alone._

Obi-wan heard the slip but he didn't comment on it and left it alone. He smiled at his friend and brother as he asks Luke to show them around. Luke practically jumped at the opportunity to talk with his mother, Obi-wan, and Qui-gon who he was starting to see as a grandfather figure.

Leia watch as her brother dragged away the other three guests that showed up with the blond man in front of her. Anakin smiled at his wife lovingly glad that Padmé will get a chance to know Luke better by talking with him instead of seeing him from a distance. Anakin turn back to his daughter with a serious expression on his face not really wanting to talk about his past but he has to for Leia understand why he did it.

Leia turn around walking towards the fountain sitting on the ground next to it letting the soft sound of the water falling comfort her as she waited for him to begin his tale. The blond paced back and forth, a habit that Leia inherited from him when she was nervous or angry at someone.

Anakin sighed as he stopped pacing but he didn't look at Leia as he started his story, monotone he spoke as afar away look entered in his eyes.

"I should start when I was a child on Tatoonie. I was once a slave on that dreaded planet, living with my mother and working in a small shop for my old slave master Watto. I used to fix the machines that were broken almost new you could say. Before I turn nine, I started building a droid that would help my mother at our small home that I decide to name that protocol droid C-3PO."

"Well at least Han will know who built that annoying droid as he likes to call him." Leia grumbled under her breath already fascinated with the story.

Anakin chuckled softly as his blue eyes softening for a moment before the vacant look appeared once more as he continued.

"One day I was working at the shop when I saw a group of travelers enter the shop. An older man went directly towards Watto asking him for a part for the ship the came on. Watto took the man back and ordered me to keep an eye out. I saw a creature extremely clumsily when ever he took a step while another droid one that you're very familiar with would be R2-D2. The last person in the group to like an angel to me was your mother."

"Wait you called my mother an angel? Why did you call her that?" Leia questioned enjoying the soft look that entered his eyes. She was getting very curious to what would happen next as she read some of the things he said but was glad to hear it from the source.

"When I first saw her, she did look like an angel and I told her that. I explained about the Angels of Iego from the pilots that came by the shop. She just giggles calling me a funny little boy. She asked me why I work in the shop and I told her I was a slave. Lets just I got a little mad and told her that I'm a person. She had to leave the shop with the group after not getting the part they need.

Watto let me go home earlier then usual but I was happy about that. I didn't expect them to see them in town and I talked to them to find the older man name was Qui-gon. I noticed he had a light saber but I didn't say a word. Since I lived on that dreaded plant for quite a good while, I recognized the signs for a sandstorm. I took them to my house to stay out the storm." Anakin gazed at his daughter as her expressions showed many things at once.

He told Leia about him being the first human to win in a pod race after words going to Coruscant once he was free and no longer a slave. He explained about the test the Jedi council gave him and the feelings of fear from them. Then he left his fate still not yet decided heading with Qui-gon and Obi-wan to see the queen once more to head to Naboo. Only to find out on Naboo that Padmé was in fact the queen of the planet and manage to create an alliance with the leader of Jar Jar

Anakin finish the story about the celebration of Naboo after Qui-gon got killed by the apprentice, Darth Maul. The same day that he became Obi-wan's padawan and the very last time he saw Padmé in ten years.

Leia watch the blond man sigh as he remember the adventures he went on then suddenly a sad look appeared on his face but it more of remorse with slight regret.

"Why didn't you see my mother for ten years?" Leia wondered a part of her wanting to know how her parents got together.

"I meet her once again when I was twenty my life day passed almost about a month or so. Someone was trying to assassinate her blow up the ship and one of her closet friends died trying to protect her. Thanks to the Chancellor Palpatine aka Darth Sidious at that time got Padmé to agree with Jedi protection by having Obi-wan and I keep an eye out for her." Anakin smiled ruefully at Leia as he let her have several moments to take in all the information he gave her.

________________________________________________________________________

Arashi: Chapter four up and I'll have the second part out soon not sure when but soon. I try to summarize most of the first episode with out going into detail and I need to re-watch the second and third episode to get most of the information correct. Please read and review.


	5. Chapter 5 Truth finally comes out, part2

**Arashi: An update for this story. I wish to have this one out sooner but I was busy doing other things. Sorry about that, I like I said in the pervious chapter that I'll do my best to work on the grammar mistake. I hope you will still continue to like the story. I would have my oc or my darker half does the disclaimer but I'll do instead once more.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Star Wars**

_**Force communication -Person-**_

_**Bonds-Padmé-Anakin Obi-wan-Anakin, Qui-gon-Obi-wan, Qui-gon-Anakin, Leia-Luke, Anakin-Luke, eventually Anakin-Leia**_

***Time flow*-Hour, etc**

Recap: "Why didn't you see my mother for ten years?" Leia wondered a part of her wanting to know how her parents got together.

"I meet her once again when I was twenty my life day passed almost about a month or so. Someone was trying to assassinate her blow up the ship and one of her closet friends died trying to protect her. Thanks to the Chancellor Palpatine aka Darth Sidious at that time got Padmé to agree with Jedi protection by having Obi-wan and I keep an eye out for her." Anakin smiled ruefully at Leia as he let her have several moments to take in all the information he gave her.

________________________________________________________________________

The Truth finally comes out, part 2

Leia gazed at the man surprised by his upbringing and she wanted to know more of his adventures. She had so many questions that she wanted to have answered, knowing it would be better to hear the story. Tilting her head caused some of her brown hair slipped forward barely covering her shoulder, Leia asked, "What made you slip into the dark side?"

Anakin sighed softly as he remembering the day he slipped down the road that led him to become Darth Vader. Closing his blue eyes, Anakin replied almost too softly for Leia to catch what he said but she heard him. "You would have to finish hearing the story first to understand, my little angel."

The woman sighed, getting a bit impatient to hear the reason but waited quietly as Anakin picked up where he left off.

"Once I heard who we're protecting, I couldn't wait to see Padmé again after Ten years. Obi-wan were trying to get me to relax and reminded me that she might not remember me. I was twitchy that I couldn't stand still in the lift and I must have driven Obi-wan crazy for not staying still. Getting off the lift, the two of us meet JarJar who was representative to Naboo besides Padmé. He hugged us and said something really fast that I couldn't quite catch at first. He used to be so clumsy when I was a child that I was surprise to see him act serious when he introduces us to Padmé. She didn't change much from the last time when I saw her expect become more beautiful.

"She didn't like the idea of me and Obi- wan guarding her that much. She's so stubborn at times, when she wants something done. You're in fact more like your mother when you see something that needs to be done and have an idea how to do it." Anakin grinned as he paid close attention to Leia's proud expression on her face.

Anakin laughed softly as he kept on being reminded of Padmé by his daughter's reactions and expressions. He continued with the tale and got Leia laughing at the part of Obi-wan jumping out the window and the sarcastic remark of the speeder type. The argument between him and Obi-wan about the directions of the assign went.

He explained about finding the assign but at a price though…he lost his light saber once again and Obi-wan giving the Light saber is Your Life speech. At this part Leia was to busy laughing her head off that she didn't notice her comm going off. Anakin rolled his eyes as he sheepishly smiled as he continued with the story.

"After telling the council what we learned from the shape shifter told us. Yoda told me and Obi-won that I'll be the one to continue to guard Padmé while Obi-wan find more information. Your mother had to get off the capital and go into hiding but she didn't like the idea much especially with the upcoming debate coming up. She was royally pissed and it took the chancellor to make her leave." Anakin shuddered as he remembers the incident.

"During that time, I was having nightmares about my mother. She was hurt and crying out for me. It caused me to have many sleepless nights that it became a routine. To make matters worse, I had a nightmare on the way to Naboo and I didn't say word to Padmé at all. Once we got to the planet, I meet your grandparents, your aunt Sola along with her husband and their two kids. I enjoyed meeting with them. I spoke with your grandfather and I told him the truth when he asked me about Padmé being in more trouble then she says. The only thing he told me was to take care of his daughter.

"Padmé wanted to stay at the vacation home that she used to go to when she was a small girl. I admit it was really beautiful with the water surrounding the villa and there were meadows near by as it was."

Anakin smiled sadly as he remembers being with his beloved in the meadows with no care in the world. That was before the clone war and his downfall. Even before he watched his mother die in his arms. The blond shook his head to clear out the thoughts and memories.

Leia listen closely to the parts of her parents' relationship was slowly changing. She nearly gasped at hearing the detail of her late grandmother in her father's dream. She nearly awed when her mother decide to go with him to Tatoonie. But hearing the news of Shimi's wasn't at the Lars homestead, Leia couldn't help but have a bad feeling what's going to happen next. She nearly cried at hearing the condition Shimi was in.

Beaten with many scars on her body and only to die in her own son's arms is worse after hearing her trying to tell him for the last time that she loves him. She couldn't bring herself to blame him when he told her about him killing the raiders in revenge but a thought crossed her mind. 'Was this the start of his downfall?'

Anakin continued with how he was ready to give up when Artoo gave him a message that Obi-wan was in trouble. He didn't know what to do, he just lost his mother and it didn't even sink in yet. If it weren't for Padmé, he wouldn't have gone after he sent the message to the council and been the good padawan to keep watch over his charge.

Leia laughed at the part where Anakin didn't bother arguing with her mother but glad to know she took after her mother in many ways besides the man in front of her. Anakin half smile and sighed when he go to the point where the two of them confessed their love before entering the arena. With the three creatures they had to face then with the droids.

"If it weren't for Yoda who showed up with the clones, the Jedis might have been goners for sure. There were so many at that time and we tried our best to stop them. Obi-wan and I were in charge of stopping Dooku when suddenly your mother fell out of the ship. I was worried that I wanted to go down and get her. My master made me see reason even if I didn't want to at first." Anakin replied as he gazed at his arm with a strange look.

The very first battle that led to the start of three year period of the clone wars between the jedis and the separatists. She found it sad and sweet at that the confession between her parents. Her eyes widen as she heard that he had his arm cut off while fighting Count Dooku after Obi-wan got hurt. It reminded her of the time with Luke after it happened to him.

Anakin began to explain the simple ceremony for the wedding that was programmed in Artoo to show their kids. Leia wanted to watch the video but seeing the love in her father's eyes was slowly making any doubt about him not loving her mother disappear. She smiled as he finished the story for the wedding.

He told her some of the missions he been on during the clone wars and how he became the Hero with No Fear. Battles between Grievous and Ventress who gave him the scar going down his eye. How he saved Obi-wan's but several times and his old master became part of the council. During the times on staying at the Jedi temple, he would sneak away and meet Padmé.

What got Leia's interest was the friendship between her father and Sidious when he was just the chancellor. She couldn't help but agree with Obi-wan that her father was at that point spending so much time with the man. She putted to and together, coming up with the answer that the old chancellor was the main culprit for the man in front of her to turn. She got her answer when Anakin started off with mission to save the chancellor from General Grievous. She was suspicious of the man when he told Anakin to kill Dooku for revenge in his arm. Even after beheading the Sith lord, he still egged him on to leave Obi-wan and leave for safety when her father put his foot down.

She laughed when hearing about Ben woke up to be hanging upside down staring at his old padawan's butt and seeing the chancellor hanging on to Anakin's foot. She wasn't that surprised that he managed to land the ship that wasn't supposed to touch the ground again but she felt strangely proud of the accomplishments that he has done so far.

She knew that Han will be so jealous of half of the things she heard the man telling her. Leia paid close attention to his reaction as he told her, his reaction of becoming a father. He had so many emotions flowing off him through the force but most that was apparent to her was love and happiness besides slight sorrow.

He did want her and Luke in his life as well as her mother. She used to have doubts about him not loving her but hearing the slight argument between her parents about what the baby is going to be and the name. Her brown eyes widen when he told her that he picked her name if the baby was a little girl. She felt tears forming as a part of her felt complete that know she knew who chose her name in the first place.

When the blond began about his dreams once more but this time it dealt with Padme dying in childbirth. Leia sighed as she listened to each detail closely as he got near the end. He started choking when he started on about Palatine being Darth Sidious and he promise to help him save Padmé from dying. He believed the man and all he had to do was become his apprentice.

Darth Vader was born in that office in front of the holo security cams. Leia's eyes watered as she watched her father gaze away from her as he told her about him killing the younglings at the temple and how order 66 passed. The tears fell as she heard the battle between two brothers on the fiery planet, as he yelled at Obi-want that he hated him. For a strange reason he survived and woken up to being in the black outfit that Leia saw him in as Darth Vader.

Anakin gazed at his daughter as he said the following words. "You now know the whole story why I became Darth Vader. I just hope that you could find it in your heart to forgive me one day and that I'll always love you, my little angel."

________________________________________________________________________

Arashi: The second part of Leia knowing the truth is now completes the truth about her father. The ball is now in her court. But here's the question will she forgive Anakin that she heard the story or will she wait for a while to know the man first. Please vote in the poll that I set in my profile. Pretty please read and review, thank you.


	6. Chapter 6 A daughter’s decision

**Arashi: Sorry for the lateness for the chapter and I looked at the poll many said for Leia have a chance to know Anakin first. Well you get your wish. ^^ I'll leave the poll up for this chapter then I'll close it.**

**Disclaimers-Don't own Star Wars or the characters. They belong to George Lucas since he's the creator of the universe. May the force be with you. **

_**Force communication -Person-**_

_**Bonds-Padmé-Anakin Obi-wan-Anakin, Qui-gon-Obi-wan, Qui-gon-Anakin, Leia-Luke, Anakin-Luke, eventually Anakin-Leia**_

***Time flow*-Hour, etc**

Recap:

Anakin gazed at his daughter as he said the following words. "You now know the whole story why I became Darth Vader. I just hope that you could find it in your heart to forgive me one day and that I'll always love you, my little angel."

________________________________________________________________________

A daughter's decision

Leia stared at the blond man as she thought over the whole story and it did made sense to her in a way. She knew that he didn't mean for those things to happen but she didn't know what to do. Her heart told her to forgive him while her mind said best to wait. She had to make a choice and knew one way or the other it will affect her life good or bad.

Anakin felt his stomach tighten as he watches the different emotions cross over his little girl's face. He wanted to hug her and hold her close to him as he wished at the time he found out that Padmé was pregnant.

He's glad to have a son but a little girl is something else. Just seeing her all grown up made him feel proud but wish to be the one to hear her first words and chase all the boys away.

Speaking of boys, made him want to snarl and beat a certain nerf head's but he won't say a word yet. He shook his head to get rid of the thoughts of his baby might get married to that smuggler and repressed a shiver.

He muttered under his breath. "Over my dead body will he marry her."

Leia tilt her head to one side wondered about that comment but said nothing. She knew what she wanted but would he accept it? She cleared her throat making Anakin jump. She giggles softly as he gave a mock glare in her direction while his eyes shine with amusement.

A proud feeling flowed through him as he watches his daughter laugh. It made him see a possibility what his life might have been like if he didn't go to the dark side. She did remind him of his beloved wife, Padmé, the way Leia bits her lip when she is thinking of something. He already knew what Luke is like by watching him and talking with him so often. Luke is a wonderful mix of him and Padmé.

Anakin was getting curious to know what his daughter's decision will be. He won't be angry at her if she doesn't forgive him. It would make him work harder to get her trust him. He glance a way as Leia moved towards him.

Leia stopped an arms width from Anakin as she gazed at him. She knew her answer would be. She's going to go with her instincts that never let her down. "A-Anakin, I came with…" She stopped, saying his name felt sort of wrong but saw him to nod.

Anakin flinch as Leia used his given name but he understood. He couldn't help but notices she stammered a bit.

"It's alright, Leia. Go on and continue what you were about to say." He coaxed gently.

She gave him a grateful smile as she continued. "I came with a conclusion after hearing your story. I think it would be best if I…get to know you first."

Anakin smiled sadly as he closed the distance between the two of them. He answered her softly. "That is fine my little one."

Leia glance up at him with tears in her brown eyes a part of her wanted to be hugged by him. She let out a soft sob letting Anakin wrap his arms around her. She felt safe at last and the feelings of love flowed through the tiny bond from Father to daughter.

"Leia, I'm here. It's alright, my little angel." Anakin murmured to his baby as he rocked her in his arms.

Leia cuddled closer to the man as she cried her eyes out. A part of her knew that this man is her father…and she wanted to call him that. "Daddy…" Leia whispered as she felt her eyes closing letting the darkness take her away.

Anakin blink back the tears as he heard her whisper "Daddy" and knew there is still hope that she'll forgive him after all. He smiled gently at the sleeping Leia in his arms finally satisfied to hold his little girl at last. Anakin was going to let Leia sleep for a bit before finding the others. He knew this a start of a new adventure and one that will be with no problems for once.

He softly said to the sleeping angel. "Love you too, my little angel. So sleep tight and I will be here when you wake up in a while. My precious daughter you're everything I could ask for. I will work hard to gain your trust, my little one."

________________________________________________________________________

Arashi: If this chapter is short, sorry about that. Its not much but we can slowly see the bond forming in this chapter. Last chapter to vote till I close the poll in my profile. Please read and review.


	7. Chapter 7 Like Father, Like Daughter

**Arashi: I'm glad that people like the cute moment between Leia and Anakin. I'll try to add more of those moments in the story. The next few chapters might slowly progress the relationship of father and daughter. **

**Disclaimer-Don't own Star Wars if I did I would have Leia get the opportunity to know her father.**

_Force communication -Person-_

_**Bonds-Padmé-Anakin Obi-wan-Anakin, Qui-gon-Obi-wan, Qui-gon-Anakin, Leia-Luke, Anakin-Luke, eventually Anakin-Leia**_

***Time flow*-Hour, etc**

Recap:

Anakin blink back the tears as he heard her whisper "Daddy" and knew there is still hope that she'll forgive him after all. He smiled gently at the sleeping Leia in his arms finally satisfied to hold his little girl at last. Anakin was going to let Leia sleep for a bit before finding the others. He knew this a start of a new adventure and one that will be with no problems for once.

He softly said to the sleeping angel. "Love you too, my little angel. So sleep tight and I will be here when you wake up in a while. My precious daughter you're everything I could ask for. I will work hard to gain your trust, my little one."

________________________________________________________________________

Like Father, Like Daughter

Leia gave a soft groan out not wanting to wake up and deal with the real world just yet. She heard a deep chuckle rumble beneath her ear besides a soothing sound of a heart beat. She let out a sigh of appreciation as she snuggles closer to the warmth.

Anakin smile softly as he rubs his daughter's brown hair. He continues to let her rest for a couple more minutes before wake her up. He was curious to see if she would answer him through a bond a father has with his daughter.

_**Leia, it's time to wake up.**_

…_**.don't wanna….zzz**_

_**Don't you want to meet your mother and the others? You don't have any unfinished business?**_

_**I would like to see mom and been again. Especially Ben after so long-**_yawns through the bond- _**How is it that I can hear you in my head, dad...daddy?**_

_**Its simple, my little angel, we have a bond that is formed between a parent and its child. **_

_**Oh, that makes sense.**_

Leia yawn once more before opening her brown eyes staring at a pair of sapphire eyes. She gave him a small smile finally moving away from her father. She gazes around the empty temple feeling the serene and tranquility pulsing around in the air.

Anakin roll his eyes before leading his daughter out of the temple into the new Coruscant. He was amazed how it change yet remain the same. There were new buildings in the surround areas. He saw a speeder near by having an urge to fly really fast that involve a couple of twist and twirls.

Leia glance at the direction her father and saw the yellow speeder catching his attention. She heard of his famous suicidal flying from reports that she read or from her foster father, Bail. She suddenly grins cheekily coming up with an idea. She headed to the rental center near by for the speeder to be use for a while and some how the owner decide to give it to her for free.

Anakin look beside him to see if Leia was there only to find her gone. He was getting worried about his daughter and ready to call out for her when she appeared out of thin air holding a pair of keys to the speeder.

"What did you do?" Anakin question as the two of them walk to the speeder.

"Oh I don't know really. I just wanted to rent out the speeder but some how I got it for free and it's mine now." Leia answer as she laughs at the shock expression on Anakin's face.

Anakin let out a deep laugh before he asks his little girl. "Do you want me to drive or you?"

Leia ponder the question for a moment before smiling very similar to Anakin's when he's about to do something crazy or dangerous.

"I wanted to drive a speeder but never have the chance. No offense to Luke but he drives slowly while I want to go really fast and feel the thrill of the ride as the exhilaration flows through my veins." Leia reply as she stared at her hands.

Anakin grin as he praised, "That's my daughter alright."

Leia quickly commed Luke to see where he and the others where are around in town so Anakin and her can meet up with them. "Luke where are you?

"I'm standing in front of the senate building." Luke replied before Qui-gon and Obi-wan yelled at Anakin.

"Anakin you better not be doing any crazy stunts! I know you better then you think!" Obi-wan manage to yell out before Qui-gon interrupted.

"Obi-wan don't make me ask him to drive you around in a speeder while we look for somewhere to stay." Qui-gon threatens his old apprentice.

Leia stared at the com before turning on the speeder signaling the two older men how they are coming.

"Please don't tell me how you guys are getting here by speeder." Obi-wan groan over the com link.

Anakin smiled roguishly as he answered. "Maybe but you will have to wait and see you is driving though."

Anakin hanged up the link before he let out a laugh as Leia took off fast in to the busy street. Many people watching the speeding speeder flash by them thought of the Hero with No Fear's driving for a moment. Leia swooped and twist the speeder at extreme speeds having no problem getting past any obstacles.

-Outside the senate building, Luke gaze in the sky hoping to see the speeder his father and sister where in when Obi-wan suddenly paled.

"You got to be kidding me! Here I thought I would only have to deal with one not two crazy speed drivers!" Obi-wan moan as he threw back his head.

Luke, Padmé, and Qui-gon stared at Leia in the driver's seat smirking very familiar to Anakin. Anakin on the other hand, just laugh harder.

Qui-gon chuckled as he comment to no one in particular. "Like father, like daughter."

________________________________________________________________________

**Arashi: I hope you guys like the story! I think the title is fitting if you ask me. I mean no offense to Luke but I had to have something of Leia to be compared to Anakin. Please read and review.**


	8. Chapter 8 Why me

_*AUTHOR'S CORNER*_

Arashi: I glad you guys enjoy the last chapter. ^_^ There is going to be more fun on the way for Leia and Anakin. There are more Father/daughter moments on the way with Obi-wan joining his brother for a ride of his life. =3

Sayen: My hikari doesn't own star wars.

_*AUTHOR'S CORNER*_

_**Force communication -Person-**_

_**Bonds-Padmé-Anakin Obi-wan-Anakin, Qui-gon-Obi-wan, Qui-gon-Anakin, Leia-Luke, Anakin-Luke, eventually Anakin-Leia**_

***Time flow*-Hour, etc**

Recap:

"You got to be kidding me! Here I thought I would only have to deal with one not two crazy speed drivers!" Obi-wan moan as he threw back his head.

Luke, Padmé, and Qui-gon stared at Leia in the driver's seat smirking very familiar to Anakin. Anakin on the other hand, just laugh harder.

Qui-gon chuckled, commenting to no one in particular. "Like father, like daughter."

________________________________________________________________________

Why me

Staring at his father and mentor, Obi-wan echo fearfully. "Like father, like daughter." His eyes widen with fear as a strange smile appear on Anakin's face.

With a smirk, Anakin casually ask. "Did you guys find a place to stay?"

Qui-gon caught on to his second son's antics with ease. He quickly tosses a smile towards his direction. Padmé watch this wondering if she should stay out of this. Luke shook his head wondering if he should get Han involved.

"We haven't found a place yet. Maybe if someone went to look for one whiles the others gets something to eat." Qui-gon suggest with a twinkle in his stormy eyes.

Obi-wan glance between his father and younger brother having a feeling it had to deal with him.

_Force, I hope they don't do what I think they are going to do. _He groans mentally forgetting that both Anakin and Qui-gon can hear him.

Leia glance at Obi-wan confuse by that comment before turning to her father. "What does he mean by that?" She asks softly.

Anakin gazed at his daughter with a small smile answering. "He's afraid to be picking to look for a house or something if I'm driving."Leia blink for a moment not wanting to laugh at more complaints Obi-wan grumble mentally. She watches carefully as Qui-gon grab Obi-wan by his arm to toss him in the speeder. Anakin grin slightly at his brother enjoying the fear look in his face while Obi-wan pale in the backseat.

Obi-wan glance between Anakin and Leia for a moment before asking his question. He closes his eyes praying to the force it wasn't Anakin going to be driving.

"Who is going to be driving?" He asks with his eyes close still.

Anakin grin evilly at the question, in a mood to tease Obi-wan a bit more. "Obi-wan, why do you ask that?" He mocking asks looking rather hurt at the question.

Through the force, Qui-go felt Anakin's amusement and held back a laugh. He sense Luke staring at him with a strange look. He thought he heard Padme muffle a groan as if she knew what is to happen next.

The older man gave mother and son a soft smile before replying almost knowingly. "They'll be fine. Nothing will harm them at unless it's Obi-wan with his fear of flying that is."

Luke shook his head slightly before asking. "Why do Obi-wan fear my father's flying?"Padme understood then as a soft laugh escape pass her lips. She glances at her son, explaining. "Obi-wan don't like it when your father does crazy stunts when flying or driving a speeder. He considers what your father does is suicide."

Luke pale at the words crazy stunts and suicide and gulp as if he look like he wanted to bolt off. He shook his head as shivers ran down his back. He said softly glancing at Leia's direction. "I wouldn't blame him dealing with dad but with Leia he might have it a bit worse."

This got both Qui-gon's and Padme's attention at this bit of information of the girl twin. They glance at Leia to see she's still in the driver seat as Obi-wan shiver in fear in the backseat almost praying to the force it wasn't going to be Anakin.

Qui-gon begins softly. "What do you mean…?"

Padme pick up where the older man left off. "He's going to have it worse with Leia then your father."

Luke sighs softly as he explains. "Look even I don't like to be in the same speeder with her. She loves to drive really fast to the point at neck breaking speeds. I prefer to take it easy even though I like to go fast but she's hates going slow with a passion."

Obi-wan heard what Luke said and almost passed out as he open his eyes to find both father and daughter in a deep discussion. They were discussing about stunts and speed limits they master. Obi-wan fearfully ask the two in front of him. "Who's driving?"Anakin answer almost too sweetly causing shivers to go down Obi-wan and Qui-gon's backs. "I believe its Leia still driving."Leia pouted slightly before that diabolically smirk that Obi-wan associated with Anakin when he was up to something. She replied almost sadly. "I'm going to drive Obi-wan. It's not like you're afraid of my driving."Luke suddenly shouted at his sister. "Leia you drive worse then me! You love going at neck breaking speed! Hell I don't know about Han but there is no way I'm getting into the same speeder as you!"

Leia ignore her twin as starting up the speeder. Obi-wan pale more then ask his father reproachfully. "You can't be serious?"Qui-gon glance between his sons replied to the two of them. "Have fun you two and don't cause that much trouble."Obi-wan did the one thing that came to his mind as Anakin started laughing in the passenger seat. He shouted to the skies not caring who heard him at that moment. "What did I do to deserve such a fate? Can't I have a normal family? Oh force must you torture me so? Why in force sake it has to be me!"

________________________________________________________________________

**Arashi: I want a bit more interaction between the characters as a family. Have Obi-spend some quality time with Anakin and Leia. Please read and review.**


End file.
